the truth will hunt you
by Ironhideslilgirly666
Summary: a yong girl named annie ran away from her home when she was little as her mum and dad died not even a day betwwen them annie got a glimps of the man who killed her mum and dad and is in jasper to find him but will she tell everyone that she can read minds lurn about them and controll them please r&r hope you enjoy


Hello my name is annie im 14 years old and i live on my own im a normal girl well except from the fact that im hommles i have dark brown hair im slightly tanned and i wear the normal clothes that a 14 year old would and last of all i have hazzle eyes the only reson im hommless is because my mum died in a car crash and my dad died saving my life in a house fire i just have this reggret in me that i let him save me and what upsets me most is that my farther did not know is that i would have survived as a larg pice of circled wood that was falling down on top of me i was just small anough to survive but my farther was not he pushed me out of the way and the wood fell on him and pushed him down on the floor making him lay down on his back and my last word him was'' im sorry daddy i wish was me'' but he turned to me whilst he was on fire and said dont ever say that now run so i did and as i got to the door he shouted ''annie me and your mum will allways love you and we will allways be with you in your''... and since that year when both my mum and dad died i have been trying to wonder the last word my farther said i was five years old when they died the bad thing was is that my mum died in the car crash first then the next day my farther died and allso the bad thing is i ran from there i ran for five years like i am now im a scavanger and no wonder i have no friends im so skiny who would even want to be my friend but since the day my dad said that he and mum will allways love me and be with me i have felt like they are with me every step i make i had my mums and my dads diary that they kept for me and it was the only thing that survied the fire i dont know who set the fire but i have been hunnting differnt towns even countrys for the man i only got a glimps of him as he takes over my mind every day and every night over the past five years i have looked for him but no sign opf him and to make matters worse the police are surching for me not for the one who burnt down my house but for me only because i ran away they know im around i have only just arrived to a place called Jasper Nevada after running from the police but i lost them and now im hear it's a little boring but it is a good hide out and it is warm at night i have to be on my gard and disguse myself all the time so no camras can see me when i was running i found a baseball cap so i were that on my head so no one can see my face i check the time on my wach that i have worn for years the time is 24:00 that might explain why it was so dark i was just walking down the street when i saw a woman getting actacced by a man trying to mug her my first idear was to help her but what if she called the police and they found me people are just standing around

what are all of you doing why wont any of you help her i shouted to the croud behind me as i ran up to the scean

he is the most strongest man in Jasper no one can beat him someone shouted in the croud i ignored him and i would not let her get hurt so i walked up to him

let her go NOW i shouted

fine if you give your life for hers he said holding a knife up to her neck

fine i said as i took of my jacket and hat and showed him who i was

you cant be your the girl who killed the worlds strongest man for doing what im doing he said in shock as he looked at the girl and dropped the knife suddenly i saw red and blue lights comming round the corner the man just stood there in shock as did everyone eles i grabbed my jacket and hat then ran off around the corner ok so yes he said that i killed a man but i did not i was trying to help anouther woman from him and i punched him in the sober plexes and he fell on to a warter pipe and the woman i saved took a pitcure of me and from then on i have been running away from every thing and i have leaned to trust no one so mabey i did kill him but not on porpuse and anyway i did save a life ok i do feel gilty about killing him but i did not mean to and i know i should not keep running but i intend to stay hear longer i found a place to sleep behind a bowling ally

not the best place but it look empty so i went to the back off it and went to sleep.

in the morning i woke up and walked around town when i saw a little place called k-o burger it look like a nice place so i walked over there and i saw on the window that they needed extra help so i looked in side and saw the owner of the place and i knew it was the owner as his toop said im the owner of this place i knocked on the door with my head down so he did not recongise me

hello we are just closing im sorry the man said

oh no i did not want to make an order i wanted to ask for a job hear i asked politley

how old are you he asked

im well 10 but im verry good with people and i do not steal money i just want a job i answerd

im sorry but you cant as you see we are not doing well in bissnes he said

how about a deal i get loads of people for you hear if you give me the job i said slightly showing my face but the hat hid my identy as i put my hand out for a shake

your on tomorow 7:00 got it and dont be late he said as he shock my hand

thanks i said as i walked to the car park i did not like to admite this but i was lost and i had no idear where to go i saw a boy talking to some girls sat ok a motorbike

i walked over to them umm hi do you think you can tell me where the bowling ally is i asked the boy on the motorbike he looked right in to my eyes for a momment i thought he knew who i was but thankfully he did'nt

umm yes sure hope on he said now i have to admite something that i forgot to tell you ever since i was a litttle girl about 2 i can hear what people say in there head so what they are thinking i sat on the bike is this bike yours i said as i got on

umm yes the boy said rubbing the back of his neck i'll see you around c and before he could say the rest the motorbike suddenly roard to life and drove straght in the middle of two purpple car's

hold on a voice shouted the boy looked back at me but i looked at the bike i moved my hand to the front of the bike and showed him where it talked i listend to the bike thoughts the bike was a she and i was lucky enough to hear what she was about to say when she jummped of off the road when we landed i got of off the bike and said thank you for the ride arcee she then transformed and looked at me but then i pointed to the purpple cars that where now trancforming in front of us i joined up with the boy who just found anouther boy we all introdused our selfs and stood by the wall whilst wached there was now a yellow car that had just trancformed ok so as i told you that i read mind i can allso surch up everything about them and who they like what they feel can be the worst one but the coolest thing is that i can controll them cool i know but it took a while to get used to and sometimes i cant stop all the thoughts and it is to much that i fall to the floor hearing people.

let him go a young boy shouted snapping out of my thoughts the purpple car or robot now looked at us and pointed a gun at us i looked in to his head he was working for some other robot named megertron and i got all the infomation i needed and now to controll him i made him trancform in to his car and drive in to the lamp post over and over again the oldest boy jack put his hand on my shoulder i turned round in shock and allmost hit him but i stopped my slef

i am so sorry i said as i took a step away from him with my hands over my mouth

hey it's ok you did'nt hit me and im fine what school do you go to he said as he settled me down

i umm have only just arrived hear i dont know any schools around hear i said

oh well go to this school he said as he passed me a peice of scrap papper and i put it in my pocket but before i could thank him the robot who i looked in to his mind came after us we all ran through a sewer pipe as the hand of him came through and allmost grabbed jack but i grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of me it is the ecleast i could do i did allmost hit him in the face as we ran the yellow car camedown and spoke to the boy i would have spoke to him but i would have had to read his mind but we was in a rush so i noded to him that night when i found a place to sleep all the thoughts of the megortron thing i even got the location of his ship then it came in to my head i will go to jacks school tomorow and tell him about everything a part from the fact that im running from the police and that i kinda killed someone but i think that jack would understand or mabey not the next morning i woke up at sun rise and it is now three aclock in the arftnoon the time jack comes out off school i then just saw the school and leaned on a tree in a bit far from the school entrence raf a young boy that i met yesterday with jack was walking towards me he must think im a tramp i wore the same clothes as yesterday but he came towards me and before he said anything i said jack i need to tell you something he was about to answer me but the yellow car that we saw yesterday just pulled up behind us i turned around and read it's mind ah bummblebee scout his leader is octimus prime no voice his voice box got torn out in the cybrotron war the poor fella hey can you two come in please i then heard the little boy said wich snapped me out from reading bummblebee i felt a bit upset and gilty for him i got inside and as raf did not see me he said no he want me and annie to get in he then looked for me and saw me in the car and laughed jack was going to stop raf when raf said your is over there as jack looked raf sat in the car in the car raf and bummblebee was talking all the way untill we was about to drive into a wall i read bummblebees mind i settled myself as there was a door i allso got the name of some of his freinds rachtet bulckhead arcee i have met and octimouse prime there leader

the car stopped and me and raf got out i read there minds bulkhead found him rachtet fopund him and i have defently found him jack stod beside me and made me jump then there was anouther girl who was in hear from jacks school im geussing i thought there were 3 humans the red and white robot said

have'nt you heard humans mutipliy arcee said

we are autonomous robotic orgaisims from the planet cybertron octimous prime said

but you can call us autobots rachet said

why are you hear jack asked

we are hear to protect your planet from the deseptipcons octimous said i would have said something by now but everyone would think that im crazy so im just acting like i dont know anything

you know the jockers that who tride to bump us of the over night arcee said

ok then why are they hear jack asked

a fair qustion jack In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable rvaged by centuries of civil war octimous said

why are you fighting a war raf asked

Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way octimous explained

and since you now know of are extistence i fear the deseptipcons may know of yours octimous told us

got it if we see any strange vehicles call 911 can we go now jack asked i had to agry with him on that one i have things to do

are you insane im living a dream hear in botswana and im going to allow you or anyone else to shartter it miko yelled at him

it is best that you fore remain under are wach at least we can determine our enemies ententions octimous said

octimous with all due respect the human children are in as much danger hear than any where eles rachtet said

children jack said as he was affened with this comment

they have no protective shell if they get under foot they will go sqush he said taking a freatning step forwards

then from the time being rachet we will have to wach where we step octimus said pointing to us

when everyone finished talking we all walked up the stairs jack opend up his phone seeing that there is no signle umm octimous no signal jack said but it was like a qustion

the base does not have a signal as it is clocked so the deseptipcons cant locate us octimous said carfully choosing his words so we could understand him i sat down on the couch

yes but if i dont phone my mum like now then i will have the ploice after me jack said consurned

ha they have been looking for me for years i said but then i realised these guys are all about the law oh no what have i said they all looked at me expecting me to tell a story

oh dont worry back to you jack i said as i pointed to jack

yes so if i dont get home like now then my mum will kill me he said jocking

ok then you all shel have an gardian to protect you bummblebee with rafiel bulkhead with miko arcee with jack and rachtet with annie octimus said everyone was happy but not me i get stuck with the moody one but i dont thinked he liked me ether everyone had left but i was still sat on the sofa thinking when i should leave this town why would a man hide out hear in jasper nevada ahh but how am i goinging to leave with out the autobots on my back oh yes ill do it tonight i stood up and walked over to rachtet can i go all ready i asked

no im not done yet dont even think about going on your own he said

ahh i screamed as walked down stairs and started to head fo the tunnle when a giant foot was right in front of me

where do you think you are going he said as he transformed in to his ambleence i just walked but he followed me you might as well get in he said

arghhh fine i said as i walked over to him i opened the door and got in

so where do you live he asked me

umm in town i said it was the only thing that popped into my mind the ride was short to get to town when we got there i had to quickly think of somthing

so where now he asked

umm you can drop me of just hear i said

annie i need to know where you live not just some place in town he said

oh dont worry about me i have lived so far i said as i undone my seatbelt and opend the door and got out

hey annie get back in he said opening the door again

no i said and you cant force me i said as i walked off

fine i will stay hear but if you dont come back hear tomorow i will hunt you down he said harshly

i walked a bit faster i was about 5 blocks away from ratchet and i fell asleep on a bench i woke up at sunrise knowing that ratchet would not be awake yet so i got of off the bench and started to walk it had took me 2 hours to get to the end of jasper i walked to the beach and climbed my faviorte tree it has to be about the same hight as octimus i climbed right to the top of the tree and layed back to look at the clouds i got a larg shadow over me thinking it was ractchet i said what do you want ratch..

i looked round to find out it was megertron

my my if it is'nt ratchets little pet human he said

whach ya want and you are blocking the sun i said to him

i just want a chat he said supprisingly freindly

fine hit me i said he then pulled his fist back ready to hit me hold it dont actuly hit me it is and expretion so hit me with what you where going to say i said putting my hands up to stop him

where is the autobot base location he asked

ha ha do you really think i would tell you i would happly tell one of your friends but why you i said megertron pointed his cannons at me go on then do it it's not as if i could losse anything and dont worry im leaving jasper nevada i only came hear looking for a man i said

hmm how about a deal i will find this man for you and you will tell me where the autobot base is deal he said

as longas you find him first i shock his finger bur secrotly i had my fingers crossed


End file.
